


Cold Shoulder

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's giving the Admiral the cold shoulder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100's prompt Stranger.

_She's like a stranger._

Admiral Donald Hayes stared straight ahead; if he looked at her, he was afraid he would break. Take her hands in his, cry, beg her, plead with her, whatever it took.

He imagined that the wind that whipped across the Alaskan wilderness was warmer than the atmosphere between them. The brief ride back to the elevators was awkward, but finally, the heavy door closed behind them.

While his aide went to park the jeep, Hayes followed Lisa to the elevator. She stared straight ahead as the elevator closed.

He'd never been a coward. "Lisa, I'm sorry."


End file.
